


Delirious Memories

by HarkinTheDestroyer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angry Allen Walker, Apocryphos is a jerk, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Delirium, Past Allen Walker, Sarcasm, Tyki is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkinTheDestroyer/pseuds/HarkinTheDestroyer
Summary: What if Apocryphos sunk a little too deep into the mind of Allen Walker and opened a door he had meant to leave locked. (Past Allen Walker)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Delirious Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you guys could recommend me some good D. Gray-man fics that don't focus on romance or the whole dark/evil Allen thing.

The musty prison cell was bathed in an almost toxic greenish-white light. It chased away most of the usual faded darkness the room was usually acquainted with but almost appeared to emphasize the more stubborn shadows. Harsh breathing was the only sound, unbelievably loud as it replaced the silence that came after the screams. Sputtering little slivers of feather-like innocence fluttered to the ground, fading upon contact with the frigid stone floor. A spear of such innocence extended across the room, over the unconscious body of inspector Link, and through the forehead of the Cardinal. It had impaled the Cardinal.

The horror that had flowed through Allen the moment he believed himself to have killed someone, especially when he had merely meant to restrain, was nothing compared to the fear that overtook him when the supposed cadaver began moving towards him. The words the Cardinal uttered were lost to Allen as a disturbing sort of déjà vu overtook him. He could only stand their frozen, gray eyes wide, as the Cardinal stopped in front of him, head tilted in an almost chiding fashion despite the innocence impaling him painting a rather gruesome image.

“You’ve always had such a pesky memory, _Allen_.” Feathered fingertips cupped the sides of Allen’s face in what normally would have been a comforting gesture, “Not to worry… Such thoughts shall disappear when we become one.”

A penetrating feeling, much like his first meeting with Hevlaska, flowed over him. It was like a dissection without a scalpel, an integration without words. Although, unlike Hevlaska’s gentle prodding, Allen felt as though he was on fire. The pressure in his head was unbelievable as unwanted images passed through his mind. First, he saw the death of Cross, killed by the very hands of this strange Cardinal who appeared to be searching for the heart. He watched almost painfully as Judgement shot through Cross’ head and the womanizer fell back into the window.

As time stretched on Allen’s screams began to fade and with it so did his consciousness. He began to dream of another him, long-haired, glasses donning, a younger Cross, and two other familiar faces. Unabated, tears began to flow from his eyes as these visions faded away and despairing darkness crept in. Allen wondered how he never noticed how bad his vision was. He wondered how he could ever have forgotten his promise.

… … …

When the Earl had ordered them to “Save the Fourteenth!” Tyki really hadn’t expected anything extreme. The Earl _had_ , after all, been behaving more emotionally as of late. He had doubted the boy could really be in _that_ much trouble. So color him surprised when Road’s door opened and he found himself taking in the view of a nearly unconscious Allen and an individual that was most definitely Apocryphos. Well, that was judging by the rather violent reaction of his inner Noah. Slamming the deranged innocence into the ground really wasn’t that hard and Tyki allowed himself a moment to give into his Noah’s bloodlust. Of course, Road just had to ruin the moment.

“Allen!” She called digging her doll self out of his cloak.

Returning to her human form, she nearly strangled Tyki in her struggles to get untangled from the troublesome cloth. Running over, she embraced the wayward exorcist who had been tipping dangerously sideways a moment earlier. Tyki sighed. It was a good thing Sheryl hadn’t come. He could practically envision the shrieking.

“Allen?” Came the concerned voice of Road, “Allen!”

Tyki turned slightly. It appeared as the boy had given into unconsciousness. They shared a look for a moment before Tyki returned his attention to Apocryphos who had begun rising from the rubble.

“Oi… This isn’t your friend’s house. You can’t just go barging in, _Noah_.” Apocryphos muttered as he shifted into his normal form.

Allen shifted under Road’s grip.

“He doesn’t…” He muttered deliriously, “doesn’t have a nose.”

Tyki just stared and Apocryphos looked momentarily confused.

“He’s not human Allen…” Road informed.

Apocryphos nodded and began to take a fighting position.

“That’s right.” He agreed.

Tyki was stuck with surprise over the fact that Apocryphos had felt the need to dignify that with an answer.

“To the Noah, my existence is that of a grim reaper.” He finished.

In a flash, all of his Tease were destroyed. The little butterflies exorcized with the wave of that innocence monster’s hand. And so, the battle began

“Even Akuma have noses…” Allen muttered again head flopping to the side.

Road gave him another concerned look. Allen really wasn’t looking so good. His forehead was sweaty and feverish. Road was fairly sure he was delirious as well. That was really just the cherry on top of this already rather dreadful sunday. Glancing over at Tyki she watched as he got pinned to the wall by Apocryphos. Of course, she made the mistake of taking her eyes off Allen for two seconds which, in that short amount of time, the delirious exorcist had decided to pounce on the sentient innocence. He slammed a clawed had into Apocryphos’ neck trapping him against a wall that was, thankfully, away from Tyki.

“You killed Cross…” He slurred angrily, “I was gonna do that!”

For a moment they all just stared at him. That was… not a very Allen thing to say, but Neah couldn’t possibly have taken over given the circumstances. Once again, Allen began to lose the consciousness he had just regained and began falling towards the ground. Apocryphos took the opening to throw a punch, readying her candles Road shot forwards, taking the hit herself, and introducing her candle to Apocryphos’ eye. At that moment several things happened at once. As Road joined Allen in the club of the unconscious, Tyki freed himself, and Link awoke to release Timcanpy and setting off a rather large explosion. A just barely successful escape.

… … …

With a frantic grab for Timcanpy’s tail, Tyki pulled them to a stop midair. He let out a distressed sigh.

“That scared me!!!” He muttered loudly.

He paused for a second, glancing down at the inflated, disorientated golem.

“Hey… Are both of you alright?” He questioned hesitantly.

He began to worry slightly when he received no answer. Setting them down in a covered forest area, Tyki watched with mild disgust as the golem spat up the slobber-covered Allen and Road. He made a face before sighing. Never let it be said that carrying two unconscious, slime-covered people is easy and/or graceful. Once both of them were situated on his shoulders, he made another face. What was he supposed to do now? He doubted Road could use her doors at the moment, and Allen certainly wasn’t in a favorable condition to use the Ark. The boy’s arm would lead Apocryphos right to them, but, once again, he doubted it would be smart to rip it off at the moment. A groan alerted him to the fact that Allen’s arm was once again turning feather.

“Shit…” Tyki groaned, scanning the forest, “Look boy… I’m going to destroy your arm unless you open an Ark gate immediately.”

The boy groaned again and slapped him lazily in the face with a slobbery hand.

“Shut up Neah!” He moaned, “Isss not my fault yer an idiot…”

Tyki felt his eye twitch. He jostled Road.

“Hey cradle robber, care to open a door for us?” He questions sarcastically.

Road didn’t move… or speak. Usually such an insult would have brought upon a rather angry response, but it appears she was more out of it than he had thought. Tyki hoped that punch hadn’t reached her Noah memory. That would be bad.

“…Idiot.” Road wispily muttered.

Tyki ran a hand down his face. Sheryl was going to kill him… and probably Allen too. Unfortunately, Tyki was pulled from his self-pity when an armored boot sailed towards his face. Haphazardly dodging he jump back and landed on a tree branch… only to slip when thrown off-balance by the deadweights on his shoulders. With a startled yelp he plummeted towards the ground. He landed on his feet, barely, and stumbled a couple of steps. Oh-ho these two were going to owe him big time. The exorcist girl who had sent that fearsome kick eyed him carefully. Of course, it wasn’t long until she spotted her friend, unconscious and worse for wear across his shoulder. This probably looked as though he had kidnapped the boy.

“Well…” He started, regaining his composure as a feared Noah, “Hello there little miss exorcist.”

She glared at him.

“Give Allen back…” She ordered darkly.

Tyki raised an eyebrow and dropped the boy on the ground like a sack of potatoes. It would be best to stall for time, at least until the Earl realized that both modes of transportation were incapacitated and he sent an Ark gate. This was sure to be amusing.

“ _Boy_ ,” He called upon Allen, “do you want to return to the exorcists.”

For a moment there was silence, and the exorcist girl appeared to get rather confused.

“Jerry…” The boy muttered.

They both blinked at him.

“He’s good at food… you lit my house on fire Neah. ‘Ya suuuuuuck!” The boy laughed slightly.

Lenalee stared at her friend an abject horror. Her fighting stance had fallen apart and she was beginning to look more concerned with the situation rather than angry.

“What did you do to him!?” She questioned aghast.

Tyki held up his hands in a slightly placating gesture.

“He was like that when I picked him up.” He supplied.

Saying that really didn’t seem to assist in her comprehension of the situation. In fact, she almost looked like she was going into shock. Apocryphos appeared to be gone for now, likely wishing to avoid being spotted, but it wouldn’t be long until the other exorcists caught up. He really, _really_ hoped one of these unconscious modes of transportation got their asses in gear. Either that or the Earl stepped in.

“Anyway, we’ll be taking him for the time being since, clearly, the boy is better off with us.” Tyki smirked.

He picked up the boy and tossed him over his shoulder. The familiar buzz of dark matter was gathering in the air, and Tyki really couldn’t resist one last jab at the exorcist girl.

“Yer not good at shit…” Allen muttered with another moan.

The girl shot towards them.

“Allen!” She shouted.

Tyki smirked as the gate appeared. It was already too late.

“Lena–”

They disappeared into the night.

… … …

“Ah!” The Earl began, “Tyki-pon! Did you recover the fourteenth?”

“MY ROAD!”

Tyki sighed as he was immediately greeted with the two people he absolutely did not want to encounter. The Earl was out of bed and, strangely enough, not in his usual demonic costume. Dumping the unconscious Road on the manic monstrosity that was currently his brother, Tyki made his way over to the Earl with the boy. Not seeing a particularly favorable place to plop the unconscious boy he set him down on the floor. The Earl was immediately by his side just… staring. Wisely and Sheryl, after the former calming the murderous later, also made their way over. All was silent for quite a while.

“Wow…” Wisely stated sounding impressed, “His mind is a mess! Then again, that’s usually what happens after one runs into Apocryphos.”

Tyki nodded and watched as the Earl childishly poked Allen’s cheek. The boy snapped up in a flash startling both the Earl and Sheryl. He glanced towards Wisely whom appeared to be vaguely amused. Tyki sighed… This probably wasn’t going to end well.

… … …

It was quite honestly troublesome to remember. To recall his past friends, past horrors, past mistakes. Although, at the same time it was relieving to actually had a real idea about what was going on. He hadn’t felt particularly changed by remembering, it was more like a sense of wholeness. For so long her had been missing something, on the edge of his subconscious Allen had known something was out of place. He had forgotten his promise and all his plans. Apocryphos that damn nose-less bastard. He’d nearly ruined everything. Curse Cross and his inability to ever deal with something directly. Allen couldn’t help but wish that he had been the one to kill Cross with his own two hands.

Ugh, it felt like his head was being split open and sewn back together. None of this would have happened if Neah hadn’t been such an idiot. Then again, Allen was pretty sure that Neah’s idiocy would likely never change. At least at the Order Jerry never burnt water or nearly burned down his house and all his precious books. Really… it was just so unfortunate that Neah sucked at everything. He really needs a good old slap of common sense and maybe just a slight right hook of righteous irritation. Darkness once again began to encroach upon his mind, pushing him towards rest. Allen was all too content to allow it. His mind felt splintered and he really just wanted to sleep.

Something poked his cheek.

Allen sat up as fast as he could. Blinking several times, he attempted to clear his blurry vision, only to recall this was how he always saw.

“Fourteenth…” Came a hesitant voice.

Allen turned to take in the visage of old Mana. A slightly disturbed look crossed his face. The current Earl visible sunk into depression. Allen narrowed his eyes. That… would take some getting used to. The memories of young Mana and old Mana clashed in his mind. Slowly but steadily other memories began to push their way into his mind. Allen lowered his head as his rage slowly turned into a palpable aura of anger. Sheryl took a step forward, but before he could intervene Allen performed a rather perfect roundhouse kick to the Earl's face. Mana was sent tumbling into the wall of the Ark where he lay for several seconds. The other Noah watched in shock.

“Mana…” Allen said darkly, causing the man to flinch, “I leave for two weeks… TWO WEEKS! And when I come back… everything’s gone to hell? What exactly happened, hmm?”

Sheryl stepped in front of him. A rather vicious expression painting his features.

“Now, now, you can’t get away with attaching the Earl of Millennium…” He grinned.

Allen turned to him, blank expression quickly turning into a polite smile. Tyki let out an unidentified noise of fear as Wisely snickered beside him.

“Oh, my apologies!” Allen smiled, “I was under the impression that I just kicked my friend Mana D. Campbell who did something extremely foolish and caused me _a lot_ of trouble. Forgive my rudeness Desires.”

Sheryl looked slightly taken aback before a look of recognition flittered in his eyes. He still remained firmly in front of the Earl.

“I’m not Mana.” The Earl stated rather pathetically as he sat up holding his cheek.

The scary grin Allen was sure he was wearing grew wider.

“Really?” Allen gave a dismissive shrug, “I don’t understand why Neah’s so important to you then.”

The Earl appeared rather flabbergasted.

“How about me? I thought we were pretty good friends.” He prompted.

For several moments Allen stared at him. It almost hurt that Mana seemed so insistent upon forgetting him. From Bookman’s Allen, to Red, to exorcist Allen, it seemed as though he really wasn’t on Mana’s list of important people to remember. Allen felt his anger rise. This was incredibly irritating considering how much work Allen was putting in on his behalf. Neah was an asshole with anger management issues. Allen had not spent years upon years of placating the brother fights to be so easily forgotten and dismissed by both of them respectively.

“Hmph!” Allen turned his back to the Earl, “Well then, consider yourself demoted to acquaintance since we obviously aren’t friends anymore!”

Wisely howled with laughter.

… … …

Tyki was growing slightly nervous. While he had been briefly acquainted with Dark Allen, he had never seen it focused to such a degree. The behavior Allen was presenting was rather out of character, Tyki couldn’t help but wonder if Apocryphos had perhaps dug a little too deep into the boy’s brain. Wisely was thoroughly incapacitated, wheezing on the floor much like he was dying. Sheryl seemed slightly confused about what action to take in this situation.

“What’s… wrong with the boy?” He questioned hesitantly.

Allen’s head snapped towards Tyki. The Noah of pleasure would be lying if he said he didn’t jump.

“There’s nothing wrong with me Neah-faced bastard!” He snapped, “Mana is just being a forgetful jerk!”

The Earl seethed at that remark.

“I’m NOT Mana!” He growled.

Allen threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

“See!” He motioned towards the Earl, “What kind of insensitive bastard forgets his childhood friend!”

Tyki blinked at that statement while Wisely let out one final wheeze before falling silent. Sheryl appeared rather scandalized.

“You’re not my friend!” The Earl yelled, “You don’t know a single thing about me!”

Allen turned and glared a calculated rage dancing in his eyes.

“Your favorite color’s yellow, you have a ridiculous obsession with strangely decorated top hats on the basis of them being _“unbelievably cool_ ”, for some ungodly reason you empty half the sugar jar when making tea _which_ , by the way, is a disgrace, you insist on naming inanimate objects. And, last but not least, you borrowed a book titled _The Basis of Reanimate Theory_ that you borrowed from Cross who borrowed it from me that you have yet to return and it probably sitting over some sort of open flame since both you and Neah insist upon burning my things.” Allen finished all in one breath, “I take back that last bit. You probably already burnt it to ash didn’t you…”

Finishing his tirade, Allen plopped on the floor with a pout. The Earl and the rest of the Noah looked relatively shocked over his correct accusation.

“I… I don’t put _that_ –” The Earl hesitantly began.

Allen’s head snapped towards him.

“ _Yes,_ you _do_.” He ground out, “ _Why_ do you think you so _fat_?”

The Earl pouted and an eerie silence settled over the group. Wisely made a dead noise and rolled into a seated position, apparently intent to watch the show quietly from now on. Tyki glanced from the Earl to Allen and back again. What the hell was going on. Seemingly recovering himself, the Earl hopped a couple of steps towards the currently seething boy.

“~ _Fourteenth_ ~” He said in a sing-song voice.

A black aura began to surround Allen. Tyki backed up a couple of steps. A serene smile was painted on his face as he turned towards the exuberant Earl.

“ _If you don’t remember me I will spew your kidneys over the floor and lecture you on proper formalities since, clearly, you have forgotten what it means to be a good friend.”_ Allen hissed, somehow still sounding pleasant.

Unaffected by the murderous aura the Earl just shrugged.

“I only know you as an exorcist _Allen Walker._ ” He smiled viciously.

Suddenly the aura of death disappeared and Allen sighed. Standing up he brushed off his pants. An Ark gate flickered into appearance beside him.

“You know…” Allen started, “I don’t normally like to get her involved in our problems, but I feel as though this is an appropriate situation.”

The Earl’s smile slipped from his face and recognition lit in his eyes. Wisely had resumed dying once again. Tyki and Sheryl however… remained out of the loop.

“Y-you wouldn’t.” The Earl questioned cautiously.

A demonic smile spilled onto the boy’s lips.

“My dear Mana whatever could you possibly mean? I’m just going to go have a lovely little visit with Ms. Katerina. It _has_ been thirty-five years since our last conversation.” Allen stated.

The Earl was beginning to look slightly panicked.

“Now, now Allen… Let’s not be hasty…” The Earl chided.

Allen tilted his head at that suggestion. An ominous feeling traveled up Tyki’s spine.

“Perhaps such drastic measures would not be taken if you had remembered me?” Allen smirked.

The Earl looked to be on the edge of a breakdown.

“Surely that’s not a reason to get Mother involved…” The Earl pleaded, “Y-you remember what happen last time don’t you.”

Allen’s smirk grew wider. He gave an off-handed shrug.

“I have no such recollection.” He stated before disappearing into the Ark.

The Earl quickly followed, vanishing into his own. Once again there was only silence.

… … …

“What the hell was that!” Sheryl shouted.

Tyki felt as though that represented his emotions perfectly. Wisely sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh, _that_?” He questioned, “That was Allen.”

Sheryl pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We _know_ that was Allen.” He growled.

Wisely shrugged.

“I don’t know why he’s so young, but he’s known the Earl since they were kids before the Noah memory first awakened their genes.” Wisely continued, “Technically he’s older than you two.”

Tyki was having a really bad day.

… … …

Neah had many mixed feelings. His Allen was back. The one involved with the greater majority of his rather complex plans. The smart partner was just what he needed at the moment. This Allen would understand and likely step aside in order to preserve the greater good and humanity. The only problem was that right now his Allen was in one of his _unfortunately_ familiar blood rages. Thankfully the anger wasn’t directed at him, but he was _slightly_ worried it would be soon. Neah would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid.

“ _You should be afraid…”_ A familiar voice sounded out from behind him.

Neah screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many one-shot ideas I have had for D. Gray-man and never written. Expect more in the future! I encourage comments discussing personal theories relating to the plot of the show!


End file.
